Jaleel's Adventure of Nonsensical Mayhem!
by LastFantasia
Summary: My Nephew gets sucked into Bikini Bottom.Yes there will be plenty of Naughtical Nonsense!Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Sucked into Bikini Bottom

Author's Note: I hope you guys take the time to read my story. I hope noones's OOC or anything, so without further a do, enjoy the story! !

Disclaimer: I don't own spongebob , patrick, or anything else, except for ... well actually, I don't own my nephew either.

Jaleel was at home, watching Spongebob Squarepants on T.V on Nickelodeon. Jaleel squealed in excitement as one of the newer episodes came on. He reduced his excitement to smiling. He hung onto every word until the commercial break. He began jumping around the room as the commercials ended and Spongebob Squarepants was coming back on. Just as he was near finished jumping, Jaleel accidently bumped into the television, activating a button that said 'Enter'. Jaleel fell back into a giant hole in the T.V screaming, " Auntie, Mommy, Daddy ... HELP!"

Soon, Jaleel landed in Bikini Bottom." Wowch." Jaleel said, rubbing his elbow " Dat hurt." He looked around and saw Spongebob walking over towards him with a pep in his step." oh , Hey! Are you lost?" Spongebob asked, lending Jaleel a helping hand and a friendly smile.

" Hey... Your're Spongebob Squarepants!" Jaleel shrieked happily. " Why yes, yes I,wait ... How do you know my name?" Spongebob inquired, a bit confused." Well, you have your own show on Nickeloleon[1]!" Jaleel said spreading his arms to the side for emphasis." Dahahahahahahahahahahahahaha," Spongebob laughed." Me? Have a show? !"

Spongebob was laughing so loud, and hard, he woke up Squidward Tentacles." Spongebob! I demand to know what is SOOOOO funny, that you had to laugh like that at SEVEN IN THE MORNING?" Squidward yelled angrily out the window, shaking a fist in the air." Oops! Sorry Squidy!" Spongebob said between laughs. Squidward simply shook his head and shut the window tight, hoping to block out that horrendously terrible laugh.

" Oh, hey spongebob! What's that?" Patrick asked, pointing to Jaleel. " Oh he's not a what Patrick! He's a he! And his name is ... hey, I never caught your name ... what is it? " It's Jaleel." Jaleel said,standing on his tippy toes. " Right ... Jaleel ... well he's a he and ... just call Jaleel okay?" Spongebob said, trying to find a simple way to explain this to his slow friend.

" Well, how do you know he"s a he?" Patrick asked, whilst examinig Jaleel's face. " Well ... uh ..." Spongebob trailed off. He looked to Jaleel, expecting answers. " Well ... I'm a boy because my daddy let me play basketball 2K10 on his game, and I also play with my wrestlin' mens'." Jaleel finished in one breath.

" Yeah ... ya see Pat? He does MANLY MAN stuff like boys do! Therefore, he is a HE!" Spongebob exclaimed. " Yeah ... I guess your right then." Patrick said. The trio then set off for the Krusty Krab," Home Of The Krabby Patties."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Crappy Patties

Author's note: Hello one and all! I am updating! So, if you are so kind, PLEASEREVIEW PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ! No REVIEW'S! NONE! So, if you can please donate a review, world hunger will end ! OK, maybe not but, you can R&R!

Jaleel, Spongebob, and Patrick arrived at the Krusty Krab in no time. The trio stepped through the double glass doors. Little did they now, Plankton was hanging out in one of Jaleel's front pockets.

"Oh M.r Krabs! Yohoo, I'm here!" Spongebob, not hearing a response from his greedy boss, decided to add quickly, " And I bought a hungry friend with meeeeeee!" Faster than you can say '' , M.r Euegene Krabs appeared in front of them, a big, Chesire cat smile spread across his face. " Oh, well, hello me boy! Who's that ya got there." M.r Krabs pushed Spongebob aside to examine his newest customer. His eyes dropped to Jaleel's new Jordan's. 'Well he sure dresses fancy.' Mr. Krabs thought to himself, money signs showing up in his eyes.

Squidward entered the eatery, and immediately wished he'd gone back. He quietly sneaked past the other's and made his way over to his post. " JALEEEEL, you don't like the krabby patties!" Spongebob's mouth fell to the floor as he stared at Jaleel in misbelief. " Nope! They don't taste like McLonald's[2]." Jaleel said looking at the patties. Even Plankton could not believe his antennae. Had this boy DENIED the hot, steamy, delicious... Plankton trailed off so he could stop his flow of spit.

" Maybe I could convince you that the Krabby Patty is the best pattie!" The lights faded and a group of fish crowded around Spongebob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs as microphones dropped down in front of them.

Song:The Krabby Patty


End file.
